Darkest Gaiden - O Caminho de Jordana
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Em busca de sua felicidade, ela a encontrou nos braços de Camus, o portador da própria Infelicidade. Sidestory de Darkest Night, escrita para o Darkest Challenge, referente ao gaiden de Jordana Hagen Gaarder. Possíveis spoilers, sob a autorização do Ikarus. M por situações maduras.
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens. O universo de Darkest Night e dos livros que o sucederam, de autoria de Gena Showalter, também não me pertencem._

_Fic criada a partir do desafio do __Darkest Ikarus__ para as autoras das fichas de personagens originais para sua fanfiction __"Darkest Night"__, referente à série de gaidens de cada uma delas._

_Aos que acompanham o trabalho do Ikarus-sama, tomara que possam conhecer mais da parceira de Infelicidade, __Jordana Hagen Gaarder__, a partir de agora. A cena aqui descrita, fora as lembranças, ocorre entre os capítulos __32 e 33__, antes que Jordana descobrisse como usar os artefatos, com a ajuda de Maya._

_**Atenção:**__ possíveis spoilers nas entrelinhas!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**DARKEST GAIDEN – O CAMINHO DE JORDANA – CAPÍTULO I**_

* * *

Já era mais de meia-noite quando ela resolveu deixar aquele computador; a garota estava exausta, mas não conseguia dormir. O que era irônico, visto que seu corpo estava cansado pelas recentes aulas de combate; levantou-se da escrivaninha e foi até a sacada do quarto que agora dividia com Camus, o guardião do demônio Infelicidade. O céu lá fora era de um azul profundo, visto daquela maneira graças à distância da fortaleza em relação à cidade, e à altura em que a primeira ficava.

A morena sorriu; dirigiu-se ao banheiro, retirou as roupas e os óculos, enfiando-se embaixo da água quente com um suspiro de alívio: não sabia o motivo, mas sentia-se bem em contato com aquele elemento. Para ela, era tão bom relaxar o corpo, depois de horas na frente do computador. Banhou-se sem pressa, curtindo a água caindo sobre si, e por fim, secou o corpo, vestindo a calcinha preta, e em seguida um roupão azul escuro felpudo e limpo; penteou os cabelos, secando-os com a toalha, para então escovar os dentes e passar um hidratante no rosto.

Bufou; esquecera o creme para o corpo lá fora. Sem hesitação, colocou os óculos e foi para o quarto, pegando o frasco de hidratante em mãos e passando a loção cremosa nas pernas, com um pequeno rubor na face. Jordana sabia que a cena era captada por câmeras de segurança, e mesmo tendo conhecimento de que Dite - o guardião de Doença - não a espiaria, ela não podia evitar aquela sensação de desconforto.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que reparou quando a porta fora aberta somente ao vê-lo fechá-la; o ruivo de cabelos longos trancou a porta em silêncio, seus olhos claros brilhando na meia-luz do quarto. Jordana sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Como foi a reunião com os outros Senhores, Camus? Conseguiram definir qual a próxima estraté- hum...!

Jordana percebeu-se beijada ardentemente e envolvida pelos braços dele, que aproveitando-se da baixa estatura dela, a pegou pelos quadris, levantando-a em seu colo, fazendo com que ela enlaçasse sua cintura; as mãos da norueguesa afundavam nos cabelos de Camus, puxando-os gentilmente, enquanto ele a encostava na parede, intensificando o beijo de ambos.

- C-Camus... eu senti tanto a sua falta... – balbuciou Jordana.

O ruivo, que distribuía pequenos beijos no queixo e colo dela, olhou em seus olhos e concordou com a cabeça; com tantas missões de busca e conflitos constantes com os Caçadores, os dois possuíam pouco tempo ou privacidade, e com Jordana ajudando a decifrar os códigos relacionados aos Artefatos, ela mal saía da frente do computador, o cansaço impedindo que os dois se unissem mais vezes.

Os lábios dos dois se encontraram novamente, e logo Camus abria o roupão, livrando-se dele e exibindo os seios dela à sua frente; Jordana observou o brilho nos olhos verdes com expectativa, e soube o que a aguardava quando ele lambeu os lábios sedutoramente.

-Ah, Camus! – apertou os ombros do rapaz ao sentir a boca dele sobre um de seus seios – N-Não pare!

O guardião de Infelicidade não se fez de rogado, e atacou os seios de sua mulher com gosto; o demônio dentro dele mal se manifestava, mas nesses momentos, Camus podia sentir a curiosidade e certa raiva de Infelicidade, dentro de si; muitas vezes, quando só, perguntara ao demônio o que significava aquilo, mas não havia resposta, apenas silêncio, como nas situações em que ele mesmo tinha que manter-se quieto para não afetar as pessoas em volta, com sua voz triste.

A maior arma de Camus estava em sua voz e no que despertava nas pessoas quando falava; a tristeza que infligia aos outros era tão grande, que muitas vezes, elas se suicidavam ao ouvi-lo. Ele aprendera a viver com isso, tratava-se da sua penitência, mas ao escutar Jordana gemendo e o incentivando a continuar o que fazia com palavras, o ruivo sentia-se mal. Sabia a importância das palavras para ela, e gostaria de demonstrar o prazer e o amor que sentia através delas, mas...

- Camus? Está tudo bem? – Jordana acariciava o rosto dele – Você me parece tão triste... o que houve?

O rapaz simplesmente fez uma negativa com a cabeça, e afastando aqueles pensamentos, jogou a moça na cama, de modo brincalhão. Retirou os sapatos e a camisa com certa pressa, pegando a mesma e a colocando em cima da câmera de segurança do quarto; ao virar-se para Jordana, viu que ela escondia os próprios seios, vermelha.

- E-Eu fiquei tão envolvida que me esqueci dessa maldita câmera, ai, que vergonha!

Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, Camus aproximou-se, retirando os braços dela da frente de seu tórax, e beijando seu abdômen até encontrar o elástico da calcinha; retirou-a com os dentes, sorrindo, e fazendo com que ela o observasse, boquiaberta e corada. Lambeu os lábios novamente, e posicionando-se entre as pernas de Jordana, o ruivo a lambeu em seu centro, arrancando um gemido sensual dela.

Encorajado pelos sons que sua mulher fazia, Camus enfiava a língua nela com vontade, o dedo estimulando o ponto de prazer da garota enquanto, com a mão livre, ele se estimulava também; aos poucos, aumentava a velocidade, queria ser gentil, mas sentia tanta falta dela. E pelo visto, a recíproca era verdadeira, pois Jordana arfava naquela cama, pouco se importando com quem iria ouvi-la.

- C-Camus! Assim eu vou g- hm! - novamente, ele interrompia o que ela dizia, sua língua quente invadindo a boca dela, fazendo com que sentisse o próprio gosto.

A acadêmica o puxou de encontro a si, abrindo as calças do namorado e retirando as peças de roupa que ainda o cobriam; sentir o corpo nu dele sobre o dela era uma das coisas que Jordana mais gostava, mas ele parou o que ela fazia, segurando-a e rolando com ela de modo que a norueguesa ficasse por cima.

- Ah... entendi... bem, você terá que me guiar... – Jordana sorriu, retirando os óculos e tomando o membro do rapaz nas mãos; começou devagar, para aumentar a pressão dos dedos e a velocidade aos poucos, manuseando toda a extensão dele sem pestanejar.

O imortal contorcia-se na cama; tivera outras mulheres, sim, mas nenhuma tão delicada e sensível quanto Jordana. Ela preocupava-se com ele, enquanto a maioria das mulheres com quem estivera, por ele não poder falar, interpretava isso como uma demonstração de pouco caso, e acabavam sendo um tanto distantes, ou indiferentes.

Como Camus não podia sequer gemer sem arriscar despertar a infelicidade de quem estivesse com ele, acabando com o tesão do momento ou com a vida da outra pessoa, ele mesmo acabava perdendo o sabor de experiências mais plenas. Mas agora, era diferente, e ele teve certeza disso ao observar o deleite na expressão de Jordana ao encaixar os dois corpos, ela montada sobre ele.

Logo, ela o cavalgava, as mãos grandes do ruivo a guiarem os movimentos dela; as mãos de Jordana estavam sobre os ombros dele, para que ela pudesse inclinar-se e beijar a boca dele quando quisesse. Os corpos moviam-se, ritmados, e uma das mãos dele passou a acariciar um dos seios dela.

- Camus... isso é tão bom... tão delicioso... eu o quero tanto... ah! – gemeu Jordana, ao intensificar os movimentos que fazia, sentindo-o grande e rijo dentro de si, cada vez mais fundo – M-Mais, eu quero mais, preciso de mais!

Com a respiração entrecortada e boca aberta, o rapaz ajudou-a a ir mais fundo, mais forte, mais rápido; Camus impulsionava os quadris para cima, fazendo com que sua pélvis encontrasse a dela, com vigor. Uma mão deslizou do quadril, pela coxa da mulher, e logo um dedo a estimulava, bem onde os corpos se juntavam.

- Camus! – gritou a norueguesa, fitando os olhos claros dele com os seus, cor de violeta – Eu... eu o amo!

A declaração veio juntamente com o orgasmo dela, forte, poderoso, sua alma regozijando-se em felicidade pelo momento; a cama ainda rangia alto com os movimentos ainda mais frenéticos de ambos, os dois fora de controle, até que Camus apertou bem os lábios, assim como as coxas de Jordana, para evitar que qualquer som deixasse sua boca, quando ele alcançou o clímax, derramando-se dentro dela com intensidade.

Os dois respiravam fortemente, o corpo da mulher tremendo pelo segundo orgasmo que a atingira quando ele chegara lá; com a visão turva, Jordana desabou em cima dele, beijando os lábios de Camus com carinho, abraçando-o enquanto ele deixava o interior de seu corpo.

- Você é perfeito... eu me sinto tão feliz ao seu lado... – confessou a garota, olhando para a figura cansada, mas satisfeita, do imortal.

Em resposta, Camus sorriu, segurando a mão dela com carinho, e depositando um beijo em seus lábios; ambos estavam suados e cansados, e ela não pôde deixar de pensar no fato de que nenhum dos dois estava se protegendo...

"_Nossa, seria isso biologicamente possível? Isso eu não sei, mas se os Deuses são reais e puderam ter tantos filhos com mortais, de acordo com a mitologia, então... os demônios também poderiam, não é?"_ – pensou Jordana, séria, enquanto apertava um pouco mais a mão de Camus. Olhou para o imortal, e constatou que esse agora repousava ao seu lado, tranqüilo, com uma expressão feliz e serena no rosto bonito.

Ela olhou para o próprio corpo, e com a mão livre, alisou sua barriga, sorrindo; mas rapidamente, retirou a mão dali. Mesmo que a possibilidade de ter um filho com Camus existisse, não sabia se era o melhor a acontecer. Não conhecera a própria mãe, portanto, não sabia se ela mesma seria uma boa genitora.

"_Papai, por que o mar é tão importante?"_ – sua própria voz, de quando era menina, invadia sua mente.

"_Porque ele é a ligação entre você e sua mãe, Jordana! Nunca, nunca se esqueça disso, minha filha!"-_ a voz de Ibsen Gaarder a respondia.

- Papai... – suspirou a mulher, um nó se formando em sua garganta – O que você pensaria de mim agora, colaborando com o maior objeto de suas pesquisas, os Senhores do Submundo, e ainda entregando meu amor e meu corpo a um deles?

Jordana fitou o teto, e logo as lembranças começaram a aparecer, uma a uma, reconstruindo seu caminho até ali.

* * *

_**- Oslo, Noruega, 20 anos atrás –**_

* * *

A menina morena corria na orla do fiorde, os pés tocando o mar. Ela sorria, feliz, pois sentia-se bem ali, junto ao mar, e em ambientes aquáticos em geral. Um pouco atrás, seu pai, um homem de cabelos escuros, a observava com atenção; sabia que deveria proteger a filha o máximo que pudesse, pois ela herdaria todos os seus conhecimentos.

Ele sentou-se em uma mureta próxima, retirando um caderno do bolso, revisando algumas de suas anotações, sempre espiando a menina de tempos em tempos. Aos poucos, a pesquisa de Ibsen Gaarder tomava mais corpo, atingindo um status de grande importância no campo da paranormalidade; no entanto, ele sabia que o mundo não estava preparado para tamanha revelação.

"_Os Senhores do Submundo... guerreiros imortais que assassinaram Pandora e abriram a caixa, recebendo os demônios contidos nela em seus próprios corpos. Não é apenas uma lenda, mas... quem acreditaria nisso?"_

O homem estava absorto em seus pensamentos, reparando na pequena que andava à beira d'água; súbito, lembrou –se da mãe da menina, que não via há muito tempo.

"_Há dois anos, para ser mais exato... quando ela trouxe Jordana até mim, e virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, pela segunda vez!"_

* * *

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

* * *

- Você! Depois de tanto tempo, como se atreve a aparecer assim, do nada? Não devem saber de sua existência! – o homem de cabelos escuros encarava a loira, com expressão sofrida.

- Ibsen Gaarder! Não fique assim, sei que sentiu minha falta... mas precisei voltar para meu lugar de origem, caríssimo. – a bonita mulher sorria, segurando uma grande cesta em suas mãos.

- Aquilo foi... um deslize! Ainda bem não descobriram minha fraqueza, senão... – um som de choro veio da cesta – O que tem aí dentro?

A loira de olhos cor de violeta abriu a cesta, mostrando o bebê que ali estava. O homem arregalou seus próprios olhos:

- Que significa isso, não me diga que... – o monge afastou-se um passo, aturdido.

- Sim, ela é nossa filha, Ibsen. Nasceu há algumas semanas. Fruto de um amor proibido entre um monge e uma...

- Impossível, como eu explicarei isso aos meus superiores? Por que a trouxe até mim? Você sabe que eu não posso ficar com ela!

- Mas você irá, não há outro jeito. Ouça-me! – o tom de voz da mulher misteriosa era imperioso, e uma aura poderosa surgiu em torno dela – Sei que eles estão atrás de mim, sinto que logo algo perigoso acontecerá, devo me preparar para o que vier! Ela correrá perigo se continuar comigo, só você pode protegê-la!

- Do que você está falando? Ah, coisas que não pode me contar, hum? – o homem irritou-se.

- Logo você saberá, Ibsen. Continue seus estudos e logo saberá... passe seus conhecimentos a ela. Ame-a. E quem sabe um dia, se tudo der certo, eu não volte a vê-los, querido. – a loira sorria.

- Eu serei expulso da ordem se souberem que tenho uma filha... – ele suspirou, derrotado – Eu deveria manter um voto de castidade, sabia? Qual o nome dela?

- Jordana. Gostaria que você mantivesse esse nome, para que ela levasse alguma coisa de mim. – o olhar da mulher sobre sua filha era terno, e ao mesmo tempo triste – Sinto tanto por deixá-la, mas não é seguro, entende?

Ibsen entendia; ele sabia quem era aquela linda loira que um dia fora sua amante, sua mulher, e se ela dizia que algo estava prestes a acontecer, era porque realmente não havia outro jeito.

- Eu compreendo, mulher dos mares. – ele sorriu ao chamá-la assim – Cuidarei bem da nossa filha, mesmo que isso custe a minha reputação. – ele apertou a cruz de metal em torno de seu pescoço com força.

- Sei que sua fé é diferente, mas isso não impediu que nos aproximássemos; eu confio em você. Cuide bem dela.

Com isso, a bela mulher beijou a criança, agora nos braços do monge, e em seguida, o beijou também, abraçando a ambos por um instante.

"_Faça com que ela ame o mar, para que nossa filha sempre me sinta por perto..."_

Súbito, ela não estava mais ali, e o monge voltou para a abadia, com sua filha nos braços, já esperando pelo que lhe aconteceria.

* * *

_**- FIM DO FLASHBACK –**_

* * *

O ex-monge deu um sorriso; de fato, fora expulso da ordem religiosa da qual fazia parte, sendo humilhado pelo fato de romper seu voto de castidade com uma mulher que mal conhecia, e que ainda por cima, deixara sua filha sob seus cuidados, colocando-o na posição de pai solteiro. Ele penara e sofrera, levando a pequena Jordana consigo nos braços, conseguindo um emprego em uma grande casa de família, onde seria o tutor das crianças do lugar.

E assim Ibsen ainda trabalhava, tinha uma casa para si e a filha no terreno da grande mansão, e logo se tornou o assistente e braço direito do dono do local – um historiador, professor na universidade mais antiga da cidade, a Universidade de Oslo. Viúvo, pai de dois meninos, o senhor Aubert compreendera a situação toda, e gostava de mimar Jordana, deixando que ela freqüentasse sua biblioteca e, mesmo com dois anos, assistisse às aulas que Gaarder dava aos meninos que herdariam aquela mansão.

De repente, o homem de cabelos escuros sentiu-se vigiado; sabia que algum perigo rondava sua filha apenas por ela possuir a mãe que tinha, e também temia que alguém soubesse do real teor de suas pesquisas ocultas. Ele costumava freqüentar várias bibliotecas e centros paranormais com discrição, e era figura constante no prédio de Teologia da Universidade de Oslo, sendo mesmo convidado para participar de alguns debates informais por ali.

"_Será que estou ficando paranóico? Não, não tem como alguém saber que estudo os Senhores do Submundo... quase ninguém tem acesso às lendas, aos símbolos! Eu mesmo me esforço tanto para reunir e processar informações tão raras e difíceis de interpretar..."_ – pensava ele.

- Jordana, vamos embora! – Ibsen andava até a filha com passos rápidos, pegando-a no colo para sair dali o mais rápido possível. A menina reclamou, mas ao abraçar o pai, olhando por cima de seus ombros, logo percebeu algo errado, instintivamente.

Não muito longe, um homem vestido de preto os vigiava, encostado displicentemente ao parapeito de um mirante; ele fumava, mas ao perceber a menina e seu pai se distanciando, jogou o cigarro fora e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, observando-os. Em seu pulso, destacava-se uma tatuagem do símbolo do infinito.

* * *

_**- Seis anos depois –**_

* * *

- Parem, parem com isso agora! – a garota reclamava, seus olhos cor de violeta marejados.

- Mas é verdade! Não adianta se fazer de boba, nós sabemos que você é uma bastarda! – dizia o garoto mais velho, Henrik, ao rir da cara dela.

- Isso mesmo, se não fosse nosso pai ter pena do seu, você nem teria o que comer! – o mais novo, Francis, a alfinetava – Afinal, nem mãe você tem, Jordana!

- Por favor, não falem assim da minha mãe! Vocês também não têm a de vocês por perto! – argumentava Jordana, segurando o choro.

- Ah, mas nós conhecemos a nossa mãe, se ela não está aqui, foi porque Deus a levou, mas ela esteve conosco! E você, que nem sabe como é o rosto da sua? – Henrik a provocava.

- E ainda por cima, tem um pai que mal cuida de você direito! – dizia Francis, rindo – Também, quem iria querer uma filha como você, que até rejeitada pela mãe foi?

- Não é verdade... – a primeira lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da menina – Meu pai sempre me amou muito... muito!

- Então ele é muito burro! Como pode amar aquela que foi a culpada por ele deixar de ser monge? Hein? – Henrik desafiava Jordana.

- O... O quê? Que história é essa...? – balbuciou ela, surpresa.

- Eu ouvi tudo quando seu pai contava o que aconteceu para o meu! E me lembro até hoje! Seu pai era monge, mas sua mãe largou você com ele, fazendo com que ele deixasse o serviço religioso. – a expressão do menino era cruel – Tudo sua culpa, ele precisar mendigar um emprego para poder cuidar de você!

- Por isso mesmo, você deve nos obedecer em tudo! Se não fosse nosso pai, você não teria nada! – Francis a empurrou.

- Não, não pode ser... tudo isso é porque eu tiro notas melhores que vocês, mesmo sendo mais nova? Porque o senhor Aubert disse que vocês deveriam estudar como eu? – Jordana chorava.

- Mas é muito sonsa mesmo! Francis! Pegue o livro da mão dela! – ordenou Henrik ao irmão mais novo, no que este prontamente o obedeceu, indo até a garota e tentando pegar o pequeno livro que ela carregava à força.

- N-Não! Esse livro não, eu ganhei de aniversário! Por favor, não! – ela desviava dos meninos, tentando preservar seu pequeno tesouro, mas seu esforço foi em vão.

Henrik deu uma rasteira em Jordana, enquanto Francis a segurava pelos braços, imobilizando-os; o mais velho ria ao pegar o pequeno livro, e ler o título na capa, debochado:

- Oh, Contos de Fadas de Andersen! Patético. – com isso, o menino abriu o livro e passou a rasgar as páginas uma a uma, diante da garota que chorava.

- Não! – gritava Jordana, debatendo-se para se ver livre do jugo de Francis – Vocês não podem fazer isso, é meu!

Lágrimas brotavam do rosto da pequena; não era a primeira vez que eles a atormentavam por tirar notas melhores que as deles, atraindo o orgulho de seu próprio pai e a atenção do dono da casa. Jordana não queria conflitos com os garotos, mas dessa vez, eles vieram dispostos a humilhá-la.

- Ei, vocês, parem com isso agora! – a governanta da casa chegava, e os rapazotes saíam correndo, rindo alto em seu caminho. A mulher alta parou diante da menina, e compadecida, ajudou-a a se levantar – Não fique assim, Jordana. Venha, eu vou levá-la para casa.

- M-Meu livro...! M-Meu pai...! – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu murmurar, entre soluços altos.

A governanta a abraçou e a levou até a casa dos Gaarder, ajudando a menina a se banhar e colocando-a na cama, já que Jordana não quisera comer. Deixou a pequena residência, e a garotinha relembrou tudo o que os meninos disseram, tentando entender o que era verdade ou não. Chorava. Eles haviam tocado em uma de suas maiores feridas, e a infelicidade tomou conta de Jordana, sua alma inocente sofrendo com a humilhação a que ela e seu pai foram submetidos.

- Filha, está tudo bem? – a voz de Ibsen veio da porta, e ela ergueu o rosto vermelho pelo choro.

- Papai, estragaram meu livro novo, desculpe. – seus lábios tremiam – Eles eram mais fortes do que eu.

- O livro é o de menos, minha filha. Eles a machucaram? – o ex-monge a escaneava com o olhar – Fizeram algo com você?

A menina explodiu em choro, e despejou tudo o que acontecera, em detalhes; a cada fato narrado, o pai mordia os lábios em raiva, ou abaixava a cabeça em constrangimento. Aquela era uma história que ele queria contar a ela na hora certa, e os filhos de seu patrão arruinaram todo o esforço que ele tivera em poupar um pouco a sua filhinha.

- Jordana, minha filha, eu fui sim, um monge, e até hoje não sou bem visto em alguns lugares devido ao que houve. Sua mãe foi uma mulher muito especial na minha vida, não tenha raiva dela, pois ela me deu você... – ele sorria – Tudo valeu a pena, pois você é um pedaço dela, e está aqui comigo. Ela não a rejeitou, apenas teve que viajar e nos deixar... um dia, quem sabe um dia, ela não volta para te conhecer, hum, minha sereiazinha?

- Papai, isso é verdade? – a menina enxugava as lágrimas – Eu não tenho culpa pelo que aconteceu a você?

Ibsen compadeceu-se da filha; não colocaria esse fardo nas costas dela, pois sabia que os outros tratariam de fazê-lo. Enquanto pudesse evitar o sofrimento dela, o faria.

- Não, minha pequena sereia, não. Você foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na minha vida. E eu vou provar a você o quão especial é, Jordana, dividindo meu maior segredo com você, filha.

- Um segredo? – a menina aprumou-se, contente – Que segredo, papai?

- Você se lembra daquelas histórias que sempre lhe contei sobre mitologia grega? Lembra-se do mito de Pandora? Dos Deuses do Olimpo, e que eles possuíam uma guarda real?

Jordana assentiu com a cabeça, e o homem moreno tirou um grosso livro da valise que carregava, abrindo-o diante da filha. Mostrou a ela uma gravura antiga, mostrando catorze guerreiros de costas, utilizando armaduras douradas. Apenas uma delas possuía asas, a de um homem com uma faixa na cabeça. As outras armaduras eram portadas por homens de diversos portes e alturas, a maioria com cabelos longos, e Jordana observou o desenho atentamente, curiosa.

- Quem são eles? – a pergunta da garota foi direta.

- Esses, minha filha, são os guerreiros imortais da guarda do Olimpo, que mais tarde seriam conhecidos como Senhores do Submundo. – apontava para cada um eles.

Assim, durante aquela noite, o senhor Gaarder contou à filha a verdade contida atrás do mito de Pandora e sua famosa caixa, e apresentou a ela cada um dos Senhores e seus respectivos demônios; uma curiosa e interessada Jordana absorvia tudo o que ele dizia, fazendo suas próprias perguntas, e o pai as respondia prontamente. Ambos se dirigiram à pequena água-furtada da casa, onde o ex-monge guardava tudo o que recolhera durante aqueles anos de pesquisa, desde quando morava na abadia; cadernos e mais cadernos de anotações jaziam em uma pequena mesa, assim como pequenas fitas gravadas. Muitos livros estavam espalhados pelo ambiente, e a menina sorriu, como há muito tempo não fazia.

_**- CONTINUA -**_


	2. Capítulo II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e livros da série Darkest Night, de Gena Showalter, não me pertencem. A fic do Ikarus também não!_

_Apesar de algumas referências a "O Mundo de Sofia", de Jostein Gaarder, a obra também não me pertence!_

_Continuação do gaiden de Jordana Hagen Gaarder, para o Darkest Challenge._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**DARKEST GAIDEN – CAPÍTULO II**_

* * *

A partir da noite em que seu pai revelara à Jordana o real trabalho de sua vida, a garota passou a acompanhar cada passo do segredo de Ibsen, ela mesma dedicando várias horas de leitura sobre mitos gregos, simbologia, História Antiga, e demais assuntos que permitissem que ela pudesse compreender mais daquele assunto que passou a fasciná-la, cada vez mais.

Os anos se passaram, e a menina de oito anos cresceu aos poucos, amadurecendo em termos intelectuais, sendo capaz de ter conversas de igual para igual com pessoas mais velhas sem receio de perder o fio da meada ou o argumento que fosse; mesmo com Henrik e Francis ela aprendera a lidar, pelo menos até o momento que o mais novo dos rapazes, então três anos mais velho que ela, que na época tinha 15 anos, revelou certo interesse amoroso nela.

Jordana e Francis saíram juntos por alguns meses, e a moça cedeu seu primeiro beijo a ele por mera curiosidade; ele, no entanto, estava realmente envolvido pela garota que tanto infernizara na infância.

- Jordana, mas por que você não quer namorar comigo? – perguntava o loiro, que aos 18 anos era um rapaz muito bonito.

A moça pareceu pensar, ponderar um pouco, e por fim, resolveu ser sincera com ele:

- Francis, logo você vai estudar fora, acabou de passar na universidade que queria, no exterior. Lá, você vai conhecer gente nova, e ficaremos muito distantes. – ela percebeu o bico que ele fazia no momento – Além do mais, eu preciso passar nos exames de admissão para a universidade, também.

- Você pensa demais no futuro, Gaarder. – ele a chamava assim, quando queria cutucá-la – Já sabe o que vai querer fazer?

- Sim, eu serei historiadora, pela Universidade de Oslo, como o seu pai. Sim, isso mesmo, senhor Francis Aubert. – ela ria da cara de espanto dele – Não deveria ser surpresa nenhuma, eu sempre gostei desses assuntos, e a ideia de estudá-los me apraz. Além do mais, seu pai é um dos grandes exemplos da minha vida, eu o adoro.

- Eu sei, eu e Henrik tínhamos muito ciúme disso, e essa era a razão para a perturbarmos tanto. – corou – Desculpe por tudo, Jordana.

Não era a primeira vez que ele se desculpava, ele já fizera isso juntamente com Henrik, há alguns anos antes; todos cresceram de alguma forma, e a moça fizera as pazes com os filhos do professor Jostein Aubert, o patrão e amigo de seu pai, Ibsen Gaarder.

- Eu já o perdoei antes, não precisa ficar trazendo esse assunto à tona sempre. Ou eu nunca irei esquecê-lo. Sabe, já olham torto o suficiente para mim lá no colégio católico.

Jordana estudava em um colégio católico; apesar da religião oficial do país ser a luterana, e do passado de seu pai, ela quis que assim fosse, pois só assim teria acesso a algumas fontes de conhecimento extracurricular que não teria em um colégio laico normal, e que a tornariam apta a ajudar seu pai com o "segredo" deles. As aulas de latim, grego antigo, Teologia Básica e Simbologia a fascinavam, e compensavam o preconceito que ela via estampado na cara de seus mestres quando ficavam sabendo quem era seu pai.

Aos poucos, ela aprendera a lidar com aquela tristeza, a infelicidade de não ter a mãe por perto, e com o fato de intervir tanto na vida do pai com sua própria existência. Nada que a mudança de foco e o carinho que sentia pelo ex-monge não resolvessem.

- Você é uma menina admirável, Jordana. – Francis segurava o queixo dela com gentileza – Só precisa viver mais o presente.

Ele a beijou, trazendo-a mais próximo aos poucos, as mãos começando a passear pelas costas da garota; aos poucos, o beijo ficava mais envolvente, e Jordana levava as mãos aos cabelos do loiro, quando...

- Caham! – Ibsen pigarreou, ao ver a única filha daquele modo com o filho de seu patrão – Não é hora nem lugar para isso, não, jovens? Jordana, já é hora do almoço, a governanta está nos esperando comer para poder arrumar a cozinha, filha.

- Ah, papai...! – a moça ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, e colocou os cabelos negros e compridos para trás – E-Eu já estou indo!

Jordana levantou-se às pressas, e seguia o pai, quando Francis a chamou; a garota virou-se para encará-lo, e o rapaz foi até ela, sabendo que Ibsen observava os dois.

- Meu pai e eu vamos nos encontrar com Henrik na Suécia, e então viajar até a Islândia, amanhã. Meu irmão entra em férias de verão, e vamos todos juntos. Mas você já sabia, não é?

A morena assentiu com a cabeça, e Francis sorriu:

- Como provavelmente serão algumas semanas fora até eu voltar, antes de você se livrar de mim, Gaarder, eu queria deixar isso com você. – e nisso, ele deixou um embrulho nas mãos dela.

Confusa, Jordana abriu o pacote bem embrulhado em papel de presente, e mordeu os lábios ao ver do que se tratava; seu primeiro impulso foi abraçar o rapaz, agradecendo-o:

- Obrigada, Francis. – ela tentava conter as emoções.

- De nada, aproveite. – ele acariciou o rosto dela – Eu te... bah, vou sentir sua falta. Agora vá almoçar, baixinha. Bom almoço, senhor Gaarder! – ele se afastava, acenando para o ex-monge, que encarava a filha, curioso.

Pai e filha caminharam até a cozinha da mansão, e comiam em silêncio, quando Ibsen se pronunciou, sério:

- Jordana, eu concordei que vocês saíssem "para se conhecer melhor", mas não quero ninguém a agarrando, minha filha. Francis é filho do meu patrão, eu ajudei a educá-lo, mas ainda assim ele tem 18 anos, você 15, e não quero vê-la grávida ou dependente de homem nenhum por causa disso.

- Papai! Eu e Francis nunca... eu nunca... ah, você entendeu! – ela bebia um gole de suco, constrangida, e vermelha.

- Eu falo sério. Sexo é um assunto muito complicado, e é normal sentir certos impulsos quando se é jovem, só não quero que se arrependa de nada.

O estômago da garota revoltou-se, de repente, e ela não conseguiu mais comer; brincava com o garfo, até soltar o que realmente pensava.

- Assim como você se arrependeu de "seguir seus impulsos", rompendo o voto de castidade que fez ao entrar em uma ordem religiosa?

- Jordana! Não admito que cogite isso! Eu poderia muito bem tê-la rejeitado, mas escolhi criá-la, amá-la, protegê-la! Não deve falar assim!

- Ah, quer dizer que eu devo agradecer pela sua benevolência? Pela sua pena? – os olhos violeta dela o fitaram, magoados – Não se preocupe, prefiro morrer virgem a deixar que esse tipo de coisa aconteça comigo, me obrigando a ser piedosa com um filho meu!

O tapa veio certeiro no rosto da adolescente; Jordana encarou o pai, incrédula, enquanto se levantava na mesma hora, arrumando os óculos na face. Ibsen também se levantou, queria pedir desculpas à filha, mas aquele era um assunto muito delicado também para ele, visto o seu passado.

O ex-monge viu quando a moça saiu correndo, deixando para trás o embrulho que recebera de Francis; levantou o papel colorido e reconheceu o livro: os "Contos de Fadas de Andersen", a mesma edição do volume que um dia pertencera à Jordana, e fora destruído na frente dela.

No dia seguinte, o clima entre os Gaarder continuava pesado; Jordana fora ao seu último dia de aulas daquele ano letivo, antes do Solstício de Verão _(1)_ e das férias, ainda emburrada com o pai. Ele não sabia como abordá-la, pensou em usar o livro como pretexto para dizer algo, mas ao perceber a distância e indiferença da filha, simplesmente o deixou em cima da cama dela, quando ela saiu.

Não foi surpresa para Jordana conferir suas notas e ver que fora aprovada em todas as suas matérias, as obrigatórias e as extracurriculares; riu ao lembrar-se de Francis dizendo que isso seria óbvio, e pensou no rapaz.

"_Será que eles já se encontraram com Henrik em Estocolmo? Por que ele inventou de estudar lá, afinal? Cada coisa... se tudo correr bem, creio que logo eles chegam à Islândia_." – a morena checava o relógio de parede, próximo ao mural das matérias do próximo ano letivo, que ela já tratava de escolher.

Distraída, não reparava no faxineiro que enrolava para terminar de encerar o chão ali perto; se ela olhasse para ele naquele momento, perceberia a tatuagem do símbolo do infinito em seu antebraço, a qual o homem escondera imediatamente.

Após conversar com algumas amigas, Jordana resolveu comer algo em um café no centro; locomover-se em Oslo era fácil e tranqüilo, e ela foi andando até uma parte do caminho com uma das colegas de sala, depois, seguiu sozinha, sem perceber que era seguida pelo faxineiro do colégio.

A moça de olhos violeta caminhava absorta em seus pensamentos, quando ao passar por uma loja de eletrônicos, ouvira a notícia do acidente na TV. Correra até a vitrine, levando a mão à boca, chocada, ao ver a cena do avião parcialmente destruído e carbonizado, a enorme carcaça metálica em meio às pedras de um vulcão na Islândia. Aparentemente, o vulcão liberara algumas cinzas, sem entrar em erupção, mas prejudicando a visibilidade em todo espaço aéreo da ilha; o piloto tentara um pouso de emergência, mas já era tarde. Não sobrara nenhum sobrevivente.

Jordana imediatamente lembrou-se dos Aubert, e correu para tomar o ônibus para casa; em sua pressa, despistara o Caçador, mesmo sem saber que ele a vigiava. O caminho foi tenso para a garota, que correu pela propriedade, e mesmo zonza de fome, adentrou a cozinha da mansão - para ver que não havia ninguém ali. Aventurou-se e seguiu para a sala principal, onde alguns empregados choravam, e outros pareciam atônitos.

Ibsen Gaarder era um dos que fitava a TV em descrença, quando a lista de vítimas do acidente foi divulgada em rede nacional norueguesa. O senhor Aubert e seus dois filhos estavam mortos, os últimos representantes daquela família. O homem de cabelos escuros desabou no sofá, incrédulo, para então virar-se e ver a figura da filha ali parada, trêmula, as pontas dos dedos tocando os próprios lábios.

A garota de 15 anos não sabia o que fazer... queria gritar de tristeza, aquela sensação tão familiar da infelicidade manifestando-se em sua alma; Jordana chorou em silêncio, lamentando pelo acadêmico distinto que acolhera ao pai e a si mesma, por Henrik, e por Francis, o dono do seu primeiro beijo.

- Minha sereiazinha... – sentia os braços do pai a abraçando – Por favor, fique calma, Jordana. Me... me desculpe, minha filha.

Assim, Ibsen e Jordana se abraçaram fortemente, pois sabiam que só tinham um ao outro; alguns empregados levantaram a possibilidade de serem expulsos dali, mas o ex-monge se manifestou:

- O senhor Aubert tinha um testamento, no qual mexeu há poucos meses. Devemos chamar o tabelião, ele saberá o que deve ser feito.

Horas depois, a imprensa tentava entrar no local e entrevistar pessoas, mas todos se recusavam a falar. O tabelião veio, e qual não foi a surpresa de todos ao ver que, no caso da morte de Jostein Aubert e seus filhos, a posse de todos os seus bens, investimentos e de toda a propriedade passaria para seu fiel amigo, assistente e administrador, Ibsen Gaarder, com a condição que todos os funcionários que ali quisessem ficar fossem mantidos, e que um dia a mansão fosse herdada por Jordana.

O ex-monge ficou emocionado, pensou em recusar tudo, mas vendo o trabalho burocrático e as despesas que aquilo daria no processo de inventário, ele aceitou os termos dados, e aquela passou a ser a sua casa, e de sua filha.

No dia seguinte ao enterro, ainda lembrando-se de quando foram receber os corpos no aeroporto, Jordana ainda mal conseguia falar. Não comia, apesar da nova condição; ficava com o livro que Francis lhe dera por perto o tempo todo, e a cada hora ficava mais triste. Trancada com o material de pesquisa do pai na água-furtada, arrumando-o em caixas para a mudança, folheou um livro de aparência antiga, até avistar a palavra "Infelicidade".

"_O pior demônio de todos. Será que ele resolveu me perseguir?"_ – ela riu amargamente, lembrando-se dos últimos dias – _"Senão o pior, o mais cruel, o mais filho da puta."_

A moça começou a ler sobre aquele demônio em específico, sua natureza, a lenda e os atributos completos, além de citações de fontes escritas a respeito. Retirado de um documento antigo, da era das Cruzadas, no fragmento podia-se ler:

"_A voz mais terrível a levantar-se em campo de batalha (...), de um lado, muitos sofriam somente em ouvir aquele timbre horrendo, enquanto outros sacavam seus punhais ou espadas, e se matavam através de facadas ou degolamento, claramente ofendendo a ordem natural da vida, e os desígnios de Deus."_ – as palavras dançavam na mente da garota.

Jordana sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Aquele sim era um demônio perigoso, e ela estava deixando que ele a afetasse de algum modo; olhou de um lado para outro, como se ele pudesse surgir de algum lugar. Pensando nisso, fechou o livro e terminou de embalar aquela caixa, correndo para a segurança de seu quarto, em seguida. Como se assim, pudesse evitar algo que estava, na realidade, dentro dela mesma.

* * *

_**- Quatro anos depois –**_

* * *

- Hey, Jordie, você vai àquela festa hoje? – perguntava Jorunn, sorrindo para a melhor amiga.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, Jo. Tenho que estudar para aqueles malditos exames, você sabe bem que eu não vou descansar até que eles acabem.

- Credo, Jordana! Você tem que aproveitar mais o presente, sabia? – a moça fazia uma careta.

A morena deu um meio sorriso triste; lembrou-se de quando ouvira algo parecido, mas de outra pessoa.

- Além do mais, eu acho que aquele rapaz que veio do Canadá está de olho em você, sabia? – Jorunn sorriu.

- Quem? Aquele aluno de intercâmbio? Bian, o nome dele? Não, você está enganada. – afirmou Jordana, envergonhada.

- Se é assim, por que você ficou vermelha? – a outra moça chegou bem perto da outra, olhar desafiador.

Jordana entreabriu os lábios, ensaiando uma resposta, mas logo os mordeu, sentindo a argola metálica no lado esquerdo do lábio inferior; colocara o piercing como uma espécie de rito de passagem, ao ingressar no curso de História da Universidade de Oslo, há dois anos. Seu pai, Ibsen Gaarder, não gostara muito da ideia, mas a moça o fizera mesmo assim, alegando a importância simbólica daquele pequeno rito naquela fase de sua vida.

"_Afinal, foi um novo começo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu..."_ – pensava ela, enquanto prendia os cabelos em um longo e charmoso rabo de cavalo.

Agora com 19 anos, a garota de olhos cor de violeta ganhava ares mais atraentes, similares aos de uma mulher mais madura, apesar da baixa estatura; sabia que volta e meia alguém reparava nela, fosse um rapaz ou não, mas simplesmente não sentia vontade ter um relacionamento com quem quer que fosse.

"_Saber que Francis e minha mãe gostariam de me ver feliz fez com que eu escapasse de Infelicidade, mas, quero evitá-la o máximo possível."_ – riu, ao perceber que de fato, de todos os demônios presos nos corpos dos Senhores do Submundo, parecia que aquele a desafiava mais, obrigando-a sempre a superar certos fatos de sua vida.

Jordana voltou a prestar atenção em Jorunn quando esta beliscou seu braço, os olhos verdes indicando a proximidade de um belo rapaz que chegava, e vinha direto cumprimentá-las.

- Olá, senhoritas, como vão? – o canadense olhava de Jorunn para Jordana, as íris claras fixas em Gaarder.

- Oh, olá, Bian, vai à festa dessa noite? – sorria Jorunn – Eu estava comentando aqui com a Jordie que ela precisa sair mais, e deixar os livros respirarem um pouco também... ai!

Por baixo da mesa da cafeteria da faculdade, Jordana chutava o tornozelo da amiga, para evitar atrair atenção para si. Tarde demais.

- Nesse caso, insisto que me aceite como sua companhia, senhorita Gaarder. – sorria Bian.

Nervosa, a garota só foi entender que aceitara o convite depois que o rapaz saía dali, com ar vitorioso, e quando Jorunn a cumprimentou com um tapa maroto no braço.

* * *

_**- Alguns meses depois –**_

* * *

- A-Ah...! Bian...! – Jordana apertou o lençol da cama com força ao gozar, uma onda de prazer imensa invadindo seu corpo de cima a baixo.

Os cabelos castanhos do rapaz misturavam-se aos da garota, os longos fios de ambos colando-se aos seus corpos suados, enquanto ele aninhava-se no pescoço dela, ao chegar lá também.

- Caramba. Para uma mulher tão recatada, e filha de monge, você é uma delícia, Jordana. – a voz do rapaz no ouvido dela era rouca – Minha nossa.

- Não fale assim! – a garota deu um tapinha no ombro dele – E meu pai não é monge desde que eu nasci!

- Ah sim, seria muito estranho se o fosse. – riu Bian, enquanto se livrava da proteção – Eu reparei que você sempre está anotando coisas para mostrar a ele depois... você o está ajudando em algum trabalho acadêmico?

Aquele assunto de novo. Desde que começaram a namorar, há alguns meses antes, Jordana reparara que Bian gostava do mundo acadêmico, e de conversar sobre ele, o que a fez tentar algo com o rapaz, para testar a compatibilidade de ambos. Com o passar do tempo, ele se mostrara tão inteligente, sedutor e gentil, a ponto da garota deixá-lo possuir seu corpo, tirando-lhe a virgindade. Jordana temera muito por esse dia, pois a verdade é que morria de medo de ter filhos na hora errada, submetendo-os a uma culpa que não seria deles.

- Não exatamente... – ela desconversou, tomando a mão que acariciava seu pescoço e a beijando, alisando a tatuagem que se encontrava no pulso – Apenas gosto de pedir a opinião de meu pai em meus escritos, nada demais.

Bian a observava atentamente, era como se tentasse perceber algum vestígio de mentira no jeito dela, para então relaxar e beijar a palma da mão dela:

- Muito bem, então. Você sabe que eu adoro o que você escreve, não? Se precisar de um revisor, pode contar comigo.

- Ah, com certeza. – Jordana sorriu, sabendo que Bian nunca poderia ler os textos que ela e o pai escreviam no momento – Ei, você precisa passar um hidratante nessa tatuagem, a pele parece mais grossa aí... não sei como é no Canadá, mas aqui cremes para o corpo são obrigatórios!

O rapaz fitou a tatuagem com o símbolo do infinito em seu pulso, e deu de ombros:

- Posso tentar, mas isso para mim é coisa de mulher. – vestia uma calça e ria – Eu vou trazer algo para a gente beliscar aqui na cama, já volto!

Bian foi para a cozinha do apartamento, colocou a chaleira no fogo, ligou o rádio, e certificando-se que Jordana não viria até ali, discou um número no celular.

- Até que enfim você ligou! Não agüentava mais esperar! – a voz do outro lado era tensa.

- Eu estava ocupado com ela. E vocês, conseguiram alguma coisa? – ele falava baixo.

- Rendemos os empregados e isolamos a mansão, reviramos tudo, mas não encontramos nada até agora. Arrancou algo da garota? – tom de voz ansioso.

- Nada, ela sempre desconversa, mas tenho certeza que sabe o que o pai anda pesquisando. O senhor Gaarder está com vocês?

- Sim, tentamos _persuadi-lo_ a nos contar o que sabe e mostrar onde estão suas anotações, mas ele se recusa terminantemente a falar.

- Nesse caso, você sabe quais são nossas ordens, não? Tudo pela glória do grande Anjo. – a expressão de Bian era séria.

- Entendido. – a pessoa do outro lado suspirava, contrariada – Faremos o que deve ser feito, em honra ao grande Anjo. Desligando.

- Desligando. – com isso, Bian deu um suspiro de enfado, e arrumou uma pequena bandeja com chá, alguns biscoitos e marzipã, levando-a para o quarto, onde Jordana o esperava.

Meia hora mais tarde, o celular da morena tocou, e ela atendeu o número desconhecido:

- Alô, senhorita Gaarder? Aqui é da polícia. Peço que se acalme, mas sua casa foi invadida, um vizinho disse que viu pessoas saindo de lá e nos chamou.

- COMO É? – Jordana, que estava a caminho de casa, no carro de Bian, exaltou-se – Isso é impossível! Meu Deus! Meu pai, como está meu pai?

- Parece que não levaram nada de valor, mas reviraram tudo. Os empregados estão bem, mas... o senhor Ibsen Gaarder é seu pai?

- Sim! Como ele está? – a moça pedia a Bian para dirigir mais rápido, movendo os lábios sem emitir som.

- Nós tivemos que chamar os paramédicos, parece que ele foi torturado, senhorita. Mas já foi encaminhado ao hospital.

- QUE HOSPITAL? Preciso vê-lo, agora! – Jordana lutava para segurar as lágrimas e manter a cabeça no lugar.

- Senhorita Gaarder, precisamos da sua presença aqui para uma busca maior, precisamos da sua autorização, já que o senhor Gaarder se mostrava incapacitado.

- Por favor, diga que meu pai está bem, por favor... – ela mordia os lábios, olhando em volta, na expectativa de chegar logo em casa.

- Melhor conversarmos pessoalmente, senhorita. – a voz do outro lado não era muito otimista.

Pouco tempo depois, Jordana saía do carro de Bian às pressas, explicando aos guardas quem era e correndo pela propriedade até chegar à mansão; lá, o chefe de polícia terminava de entrevistar um dos empregados, e percebendo quem ela era, veio ao seu encontro:

- Senhorita Gaarder, nada foi roubado, mas deve registrar a ocorrência e...

- Onde está meu pai, oficial? Por favor, eu preciso saber como ele está! – os olhos violeta eram determinados.

- Eu entendo, mas preciso que me ajude, para que eu possa ajudá-la. – ele tentava acalmá-la – Sabe se alguém queria algo específico aqui dentro, se andavam vigiando sua casa? Pois nada foi levado, mas para que tivessem todo esse trabalho e machucassem seu pai, por algo eles procuravam.

A ficha de Jordana caiu; se não fizeram mal a nenhum dos empregados, somente a seu pai, era porque sabiam o que ele andava pesquisando, e isso era muito perigoso. A moça aprumou-se, e respondeu todas as perguntas que lhe foram feitas, sempre perguntando do pai em seguida. Assinou os papéis para a perícia e checou se estavam todos bem. Nesse meio tempo, Bian chegou, prestando atenção no que acontecia.

- Eu vou ao hospital. – ela comunicou ao namorado – Os oficiais vão me levar até meu pai.

- Eu vou com você. – prontificou-se ele.

- Não, Bian. – Jordana foi taxativa – Se eu estivesse em casa, isso não teria acontecido. Por favor, é melhor você não se envolver mais no que está havendo.

O rapaz pareceu magoado, mas a morena não queria que ele soubesse o que acontecia, e muito menos colocá-lo em perigo assim como o pai estava, e como ela mesma poderia estar. Deixou Bian para trás sem remorso, seguindo para o hospital onde Ibsen estava. Lá chegando, conduziram-na diretamente até o quarto do pai. Jordana adentrou o lugar, apreensiva:

- Papai? – ela aproximou-se aos poucos do leito.

- Pode aproximar-se, senhorita Gaarder. Avisaram-me que estava chegando. – a enfermeira deixou o lugar.

Jordana levou a mão à boca ao ver o estado do pai; com certeza, haviam batido muito nele, suas unhas foram arrancadas, e ele estava cheio de gaze e ataduras, os olhos roxos e o rosto disforme. Nunca se sentiu tão culpada na vida.

- S-Sereiazinha. – o fio de voz era baixo, quase inaudível, mas ela aproximou-se dele, ao ouvir seu apelido.

- Sim, sou eu. – ela respondeu, esperançosa – Quem lhe fez isso, papai?

- Filha, eles sabem. Eles querem... minha pesquisa... cuidado. – as palavras eram pausadas, mas inteligíveis.

- Eles quem? Eu devo denunciá-los, isso não pode ficar assim, impune! – o olhar de Jordana era decidido.

- F-Filha... mantenha tudo escondido... Caçadores... a lenda... – a voz de Ibsen ficava ainda mais baixa, enquanto o som do aparelho ao seu lado ficava mais alto, indicando a perda de sinais vitais.

- Quem? Pai, não faça isso comigo, por favor. – ela mordia os lábios para evitar o choro – Por favor, papai, eu o amo tanto...

Jordana chegou mais perto, o suficiente para que o homem desfigurado na cama acariciasse seu rosto com carinho e dor, e com um sorriso, dissesse:

- Eu também... pequena... sereia...

Enfermeiras e médicos invadiam o quarto, tentando reanimar Ibsen Gaarder; o aparelho ao lado da cama mostrava uma linha constante, enquanto Jordana levava a mão à boca, incrédula, as defesas que construíra contra a infelicidade sendo quebradas pouco a pouco, ao testemunhar a morte de seu querido genitor e mentor.

_**- CONTINUA –**_

* * *

_**(1) **__O Solstício de Verão, na Noruega, é comemorado juntamente com a "Noite de São João", trata-se da noite mais longa, na qual a escuridão atinge seu ponto máximo no céu. Esta data antecede as férias de verão, anteriores ao novo ano letivo._

_Agradecendo às reviews deixadas no capítulo anterior! Valeu gente, espero que estejam gostando! A opinião de vocês conta muito!_

_**Krika Haruno: **__Que bom que você está gostando! Sim, a Jordana também é filha de uma imortal... agora, quem é, e se é oficial, surpresa! O Ikarus pode te responder melhor, esobre Infelicidade, quer mesmo só ver os outros infelizes mesmo... será? ;) Bjs!_

_**Darkest Ikarus:**__ Muito nosebleed, para felicidade geral da nação! Eu também não vejo a hora de ver as idéias aparecendo em DN! Essa cena dos meninos aconteceu de verdade comigo quando eu era criança, em um contexto diferente, mas sim, revoltante! Esse tipo de coisa tem que ser proibida, em livros ninguém toca! Penso em finalizar no próximo capítulo, quem sabe? Bjs!_

_**Mache-san:**__ O Ibsen é um paizão, né? Que bom que você lembrou-se da Pequena Sereia, ela está implícita na fic, nos "Contos de Fadas de Andersen", e espero que continue acompanhando sim! Muito sucesso para todos nós! Bjs!_


	3. Capítulo III - Final

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya, os Senhores do Submundo e a fic do Ikarus não são meus. Não mesmo._

_Parte final da fanfiction escrita para o Darkest Challenge._

_**Krika Haruno:**__ Só pra colocar mais drama na estória, e deixar a Jordana mais revoltada com Saori e Cia.! Agora, se ela vai lembrar que Bian tinha a bendita tatuagem dos Caçadores, eu não sei..._

_**Mache-san:**__ A Jordana tem que conhecer bem a Infelicidade, e eu escrevi essa fic para deixar bem claro que ela sabia com o que estava se metendo ao se envolver com o Camus em DN, senão, como ela suportaria o fato dele ter esse demônio? Mas, esperemos que ela tenha um final feliz, né?_

_**Darkest Ikarus:**__ Ah! O demônio e o homem são coisas diferentes, e talvez dessa vez o tal fascínio da Jordana seja explicado! A questão é se o ódio sobreviveu dentro dela ou não..._

_**Black Scorpio no Nyx:**__ Tenso. Eu mesma me emocionei ao escrever essa parte, então a entendo bem. E sobre a mãe da Jordana, já sabemos quem é em DN, mas os detalhes disso, agora é com o Ikarus! Hehehe!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**DARKEST GAIDEN – CAPÍTULO FINAL**_

* * *

Jordana olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, contemplando as olheiras em seu rosto; uma semana se passara desde a morte de seu pai, e ela se via sozinha naquela casa enorme.

"Manterei seu segredo a todo custo, papai!" – uma lágrima descia pela face da garota.

Alisou as longas madeixas negras, pegando uma tesoura na gaveta do toucador e a levando aos cabelos. Mecha a mecha, os fios acumulavam-se no chão, e Jordana admirou seu novo corte de cabelo, um chanelzinho básico, os cabelos curtos mostrando mais de seu rosto e dando mais leveza à expressão sofrida dela.

"Isso me lembrará de nunca deixar quem eu realmente amo para trás... a minha família, seja ela qual for. Se um dia eu vier a ter uma família novamente."

A norueguesa sorriu. Além de ter o pai morto, Bian a deixara misteriosamente; um bilhete no apartamento vazio foi tudo o que ela encontrou, e nele, o rapaz dizia que voltara ao Canadá devido a "emergências no trabalho", e pelo fato de ser noivo. O rapaz fora o primeiro homem de sua vida, e Jordana sentira-se traída por ele, por não lhe contar a verdade a seu respeito.

- Talvez meu pai tivesse razão ao me dizer para controlar os meus impulsos em relação ao sexo. O farei de hoje em diante. – ela deu um sorriso sarcástico para sua própria imagem no espelho.

Jordana limpou a bagunça que fizera no banheiro e seguira para a adega, onde pegou uma garrafa de vinho e, seguindo até uma das paredes do local, apertou um dos tijolos da base, fazendo com que a passagem se abrisse; como somente ela e o pai entravam ali, ninguém sabia da existência daquele lugar, que ambos arrumaram ao longo do tempo, e que somente o falecido senhor Aubert e eles conheciam.

A sala era cheia de livros, possuía um computador antigo, reformado, no qual todos os dados da pesquisa do pai foram digitalizados por ela, Jordana; os baús com os diários de Ibsen ficavam em bancadas, arrumados por período de pesquisa. A moça mordeu os lábios, sentia uma falta imensa do pai, a única referência familiar que possuía, além... deles. Jordana não sabia quando isso acontecera, mas os Senhores do Submundo tornaram-se, para ela, uma família, visto a proximidade que tinha com a lenda, desde menina.

- Já que é assim, é com sua companhia que fecharei o dia hoje, meus caros. – pegou alguns livros e subiu a escada que levava à passagem que a levaria direto para a sala; olhou pela câmera que havia no local, e vendo a sala deserta, apertou o mecanismo que abria a passagem, fechando-a em seguida, e rumando diretamente para a biblioteca, após checar todo o sistema de segurança que mandara instalar na casa, para evitar futuras invasões.

Trancou-se na biblioteca e ligou os pequenos monitores; Jordana detestava aquilo, mas o pai pedira a proteção de seu trabalho, e ela cumpriria aquele desejo. Sentou-se e passou a folhear os tomos volumosos, de modo displicente, até que algo lhe chamara a atenção.

"_E foi dito que todos eles sofriam com os demônios que viviam em si. Eles, os imortais cujos corpos se tornaram meros receptáculos, como castigo de Zeus." _

Jordana arregalou os olhos, compreendendo algo óbvio; durante muito tempo, ela mesma estudara a lenda considerando demônios e homens uma coisa só. Mas pelo visto, eles mesmos arcavam com as conseqüências do que fizeram, ao longo do tempo, contendo em seus corpos a essência dos demônios da caixa de Pandora.

- Se isso é verdade, como seriam esses imortais? Pessoas justas? Ou homens tão terríveis quanto os demônios que habitam em si? Eu gostaria tanto de saber...

Súbito, Jordana riu. Balançou a cabeça, arrumando a franja do cabelo recém-cortado:

- Como se eles fossem reais. Pare de sonhar, Jordana! – ela folheava o livro com interesse – Bem, vou tentar conhecê-los melhor, Senhores!

Ao longo da madrugada, a moça fez várias anotações a respeito dos homens, não dos demônios; buscou citações e relatos sobre eles, para entender como seriam, e a cada pequena evidência, ficava mais surpresa com a complexidade e individualidade de cada um em relação ao seu demônio.

"Seria possível que cada homem tivesse particularidades distintas de seu demônio? O guardião de Ira ser um homem doce, por exemplo? Ou o guardião de Luxúria ser um homem amoroso e desejoso de um único amor? Ora, ora... creio que tenho uma nova tese aqui..."

Jordana lambeu os lábios secos, sentindo a argola metálica e os mordendo diante da nova perspectiva de sua pesquisa; os indivíduos, não o grupo.

- Logo irei me formar, e pretendo continuar minha carreira acadêmica. Quem sabe essa lenda não possa ser averiguada de modo mais concreto? Posso buscar evidências de como essa lenda afetou os povos antigos de modo real, seja no imaginário coletivo quanto em representações simbólicas... Grécia Antiga... Arqueologia! – Jordana pensava alto, à medida que raciocinava – Sim, vocês serão a minha pesquisa, em honra ao meu pai!

As leituras e anotações prosseguiram, regadas a goladas generosas de vinho tinto; aos poucos, um projeto de pesquisa nascia, e perfis parciais dos guerreiros por trás dos demônios eram delineados pela caneta Mont Blanc de Jordana, a qual ela descobrira no cofre da mansão no dia seguinte à morte do pai, quando o tabelião passara a senha a ela, para que a modificasse ao herdar a propriedade.

"A última lembrança que meu pai me deixou... como um presente que ele me daria em minha formatura."

Os olhos da moça embaçaram levemente, assim que ela virou uma das páginas e viu uma gravura com um homem de longos cabelos esvoaçantes que lhe cobriam o rosto e peito nu, a borboleta enorme cobrindo quase metade de seu peito. A mesmerizante figura tinha o rosto baixo e coberto pelo cabelo, mas Jordana imaginou que fosse um homem lindo, pelo conjunto todo. Apressou-se para ler a legenda, e quase caiu para trás, com cadeira e tudo, ao perceber de quem se tratava.

- In-Infelicidade!? Este é o guardião do pior demônio de todos? – Jordana sentiu os olhos embaçarem mais – N-Não é possível!

Os olhos ávidos por informações correram sobre as palavras com interesse, sorvendo-as com surpresa; cada referência sobre o guardião de Infelicidade mostrava a melancolia e nobreza daquele homem em simplesmente aceitar o seu destino, e toda vez em que fora visto, segundo as fontes, era como uma pessoa solitária e calada, visto o horror que sua voz causava a quem estivesse ao seu redor.

"Pobre homem... mais uma vítima da infelicidade, assim como eu. Como... como seria conhecê-lo? Gostaria tanto de saber como você se sente, e como você consegue viver assim."

- Como você consegue viver assim? – as palavras saíram baixas, cheias de compaixão e compreensão na voz da morena.

Jordana pegou-se afagando a figura no livro com os dedos, como se pudesse consolar o rapaz ali desenhado; a simpatia por ele foi quase imediata, assim como a admiração que passou a sentir por ele.

- Você deve ser um homem muito forte e centrado para agüentar tamanha tristeza dentro de si. Eu o admiraria muito, se você fosse real... quem sabe você não poderia me ensinar a lidar com a minha própria tristeza?

A moça sorriu ao pensar no guardião do demônio que mais detestava; sim, ela o respeitaria se ele existisse de verdade, e até gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor... que tipo de pessoa ele seria?

"Ora, Jordana, você está falando de um homem que é uma lenda! Um personagem de contos de fadas! Pare com isso, garota!"

A norueguesa riu. Mas mal sabia ela que, a partir daquele momento, ele seria o seu consolo, o seu exemplo diante das tristezas e decepções que a vida lhe apresentaria. Jordana sempre pensaria no que o guardião de Infelicidade faria em seu lugar, e aquele guerreiro lendário seria o mais próximo de um amigo que ela teria em seus momentos difíceis.

* * *

_**- Dois anos depois –**_

* * *

A biblioteca da Universidade de Oslo estava quase vazia àquela hora, e Jordana Hagen Gaarder terminava algumas de suas anotações para a finalização do projeto de sua tese de mestrado; queria apresentar algo bom à banca do processo seletivo, visto que boa parte de sua pesquisa estava bem adiantada, e ela sabia que iria bem nas provas de admissão da pós-graduação.

"Afinal, eu comecei a trabalhar com isso há muito tempo atrás..." – sorriu a moça, ao lembrar-se de seu pai.

Decidida, Jordana focara seus objetivos de vida na carreira acadêmica, e pensava em conseguir um trabalho logo, já que não poderia viver de bolsas de pesquisa para sempre; ela mandara alguns currículos, mas sempre havia alguma relutância das pessoas ao contratá-la, quando passavam a conhecer seu objeto de estudo.

"Qual o problema das pessoas com mitos que transcendem o que chamamos de comum, ou normal? Como se a mitologia grega fosse uma grande besteira... mas enfim, não desistirei de fazer aquilo que gosto, de jeito nenhum!"

Absorta em seus pensamentos, a morena quase esbarrou em um homem alto que passava pelo hall principal da biblioteca; Jordana pediu desculpas e saiu, percebendo que havia um evento no salão principal do edifício.

"Os Mitos e a Paranormalidade: como a Simbologia explica as Lendas Ocultas." – a moça lia mentalmente o cartaz da palestra, curiosa – "Presidida pelo Professor Doutor Maximilian Machintosh. Ora, que interessante!"

Jordana saiu para almoçar e fez um pouco de hora pela universidade; no horário indicado pelo cartaz, ela adentrava o salão de eventos da biblioteca, sentando-se em uma das fileiras da frente. Não havia muita gente presente no local, mas mesmo assim, o Professor Machintosh discorreu sobre o tema proposto com desenvoltura admirável, e Jordana viu-se fascinada pelo assunto.

Ao final da palestra, muitos cercavam o professor para conversar com ele. Gaarder foi uma das últimas a permanecer no salão, tinha muitas dúvidas a esclarecer.

- Professor, não seria presunçoso, e até imprudente, buscar validar uma lenda somente por um dos pontos de vista apresentados? Não seria um viés nada recomendável? – Jordana foi direta com o homem que parecia ouvi-la atentamente.

- Bem, senhorita Gaarder, o que temos é um mito, uma lenda. Somente as fontes e referências consideradas confiáveis poderiam provar alguma coisa... afinal, existem lendas sobre as quais não poderíamos ter a segunda opinião, o outro lado, o outro ponto de vista.

- Hum, de fato... como lendas sobre amazonas, centauros, guerreiros imortais, certo? – Jordana jogava exemplos propositais.

- Exatamente, nisso se enquadra mesmo os heróis e semideuses da mitologia, afinal, nunca saberemos o ponto de vista de Hércules ou Hera sobre os Doze Trabalhos impostos a ele, ou o ponto de vista de Aquiles sobre o fato de sua mãe, Thetis, deixar de banhar seu calcanhar no Estige, tornando-o vulnerável.

- Compreendo. – Jordana estava pensativa – E quando o mito se estende da Antiguidade até a contemporaneidade, mantendo-se no tempo, mas com roupagem diferente?

- Poucos mitos se enquadram nessa categoria, senhorita Gaarder. Poderíamos citar algumas lendas urbanas, como uma que é bem popular na cidade de Budapeste. Já ouviu falar nos Senhores do Submundo? – Machintosh observava a morena com certa atenção.

Jordana quase deixou o material que estava em suas mãos cair ao chão. Aquela situação era inusitada para ela; em tantos anos de estudo, e de pesquisas sobre os Senhores, nunca conhecera ninguém que tivesse conhecimento ou interesse sobre aquele assunto em específico.

- Na realidade, eu estou pesquisando sobre eles para minha dissertação de mestrado, professor.

Maximilian Machintosh fitou a jovem de 21 anos, as feições delicadas realçadas pelos cabelos negros e curtos; os determinados olhos cor de violeta emoldurados por óculos de aro fino, e sorrindo, entregou um cartão à Jordana:

- Senhorita Gaarder, que acha de passar no meu escritório na sede do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade em Oslo, para uma entrevista de emprego? Precisamos de novos pesquisadores, e visto a particularidade de seu tema, além de sua formação, creio que pode nos ajudar muito.

Atônita, a moça pegou o cartão, e agradeceu ao senhor que fora tão gentil e acessível com ela; Machintosh despediu-se, após marcar um horário para a entrevista, e em seu íntimo, Jordana pulava de alegria.

"Papai, agora sim, poderei levar nossa pesquisa mais a fundo... se o Professor Machintosh gostar do meu currículo acadêmico, terei um emprego e a chance de levar o estudo sobre os Senhores a outro nível!"

No dia seguinte, Jordana compareceu ao prédio do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade, e após uma breve entrevista e análise de currículo acadêmico, a moça fora aprovada pelo Professor Machintosh para a vaga de Pesquisadora Júnior naquela instituição.

Mal sabia ela do que realmente se tratavam as atividades realizadas pelo Instituto... coisas que a norueguesa descobriria apenas algum tempo depois.

* * *

_**- Um ano depois –**_

* * *

- Jordie, que bom te ver! – dizia Jorunn, ao encontrar Jordana.

- Como você está, Jorunn? – Jordana sorria para a melhor amiga dos tempos de graduação.

- Bem, lecionando em um colégio da cidade... e você, soube que está no mestrado, e que passou pela qualificação há pouco tempo, é verdade?

- Sim. Encarei a qualificação em Arqueologia há pouco tempo, e passei pela banca sem problemas... muitos questionaram meu objeto de pesquisa, mas compreenderam a importância de estudar algo cujo imaginário perdura até hoje através dos registros e evidências arqueológicas... acredita que lá em Budapeste, os cidadãos do local acreditam que os Senhores do Submundo moram ali por perto?

- Ah Jordana... você deveria se focar algo real. Isso é impressionante, mas é apenas uma lenda. E como você poderia averiguar melhor esse mito, já que estamos bem longe da Hungria? – o tom de voz de Jorunn era preocupado.

- Não me olhe assim, amiga, eu sei que é apenas uma lenda, mas não deixa de ser uma coisa fascinante! A cada dia eu aprendo mais sobre o tema, e me afeiçôo mais a ele. – sorria a morena, sem graça.

- Também, depois que você me mostrou as gravuras dos tais Senhores, uma vez, isso se torna plenamente justificável! – ria a loira – Quem dera eles fossem reais, não?

- Pois é... - o olhar de Jordana ficava distante – Você tem toda razão. Mas o fator interessante da lenda não se apaga pela inexistência dos Senhores do Submundo.

As duas continuaram conversando, enquanto faziam seus pedidos na cafeteria no centro de Oslo; ambas pediram baguetes recheadas para o almoço, e logo comiam e bebericavam seus sucos de frutas. Jorunn não parava de falar sobre seus alunos e as dificuldades de ensinar pessoas bem mais jovens, enquanto Jordana pensava nas palavras anteriores da amiga.

"Como se meu principal interesse nesse estudo fosse ele... o guerreiro guardião de Infelicidade. Como ele seria?"

A imaginação de Jordana tomou corpo, e logo, ela devaneava a respeito do misterioso imortal. Questionava se ele realmente teria a aparência semelhante às gravuras dos livros, e certa vez lera uma menção a cabelos vermelhos. Sua mente desenhava um provável perfil do rapaz, quando a moça foi retirada de seus pensamentos pela amiga.

- Hey Jordie, acorde! E me fale sobre aquela viagem que você fará a trabalho!

- Como? – Jordana recompunha-se – Ah sim, minha viagem à Budapeste! Como pode ver, assim que pretendo investigar mais sobre os vestígios dos Senhores do Submundo na construção do imaginário coletivo daquela cidade. O professor Machintosh me deu todo o apoio para acompanhar o primeiro encontro do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade! Ele acredita muito no meu trabalho, Jorunn!

- Vejo que você está bem animada com o seu emprego, já que se dedica tanto a ele. Você tem sorte de seu trabalho não atrapalhar a sua pós-graduação, pelo contrário! – ria a outra moça.

- Sim, creio que depois de tudo o que passei, a sorte está ao meu lado. Também, o que poderia piorar, não é mesmo? – Jordana tomava um gole de suco.

- Bem, você poderia se perder em Budapeste, Jordie. Quem sabe ser abduzida pelos Senhores do Submundo?

Jordana quase cuspiu o que tomava, ao rir da brincadeira da amiga; deu um pequeno tapa no ombro de Jorunn, e disse:

- Talvez não fosse assim tão ruim, mas é algo impossível, visto que eles não existem! – enfatizou a última parte da frase.

- Tudo é possível, minha amiga. Mas façamos um brinde à sua viagem, que você chegue inteira à Budapeste amanhã, e lá encontre muita felicidade! – Jorunn levantava seu copo em direção à morena ao seu lado.

Jordana imitou o gesto da amiga, e com um sorriso, fez os copos se encontrarem.

- Um brinde!

* * *

_**- Budapeste, momento presente –**_

* * *

Jordana sorria ao encarar o teto; deixou escapar uma risada baixinha ao lembrar-se das palavras da amiga que deixara na Noruega, juntamente com sua pós-graduação, sua casa e tudo mais; um mundo todo que ficara para trás quando ela viera em busca de conhecimentos sobre a lenda dos Senhores do Submundo.

E ela tivera o que queria, e muito mais... apesar dos contratempos, do trabalho árduo na busca de pistas sobre os artefatos, de sentir-se traída ao descobrir os verdadeiros intuitos do Professor Machintosh e do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade, ela agora tinha novas e queridas amigas, novos desafios, uma nova vida junto ao que ela podia chamar de uma nova família.

A morena desviou o olhar aos poucos, ao perceber um toque suave em seu rosto. Camus a observava atentamente, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao encontrar aqueles olhos expressivos diante dos seus; segurou a mão dele com carinho e a beijou, logo recebendo um bilhetinho do rapaz:

"_No que você estava pensando? Por acaso está preocupada com nossa nova missão?"_

- Não... apenas me lembrava de como cheguei até aqui. De tudo o que fui e de quem sou agora. Finalmente eu passei a saber tudo o que queria...

Camus rabiscou algo no papel e o devolveu a ela:

"_Por exemplo...?"_

- Eu pude ver que vocês são reais, tanto os homens quanto os demônios. Pude conhecer as dúvidas, medos, preocupações, alegrias, tristezas e a índole de cada um de vocês. Isso, livro nenhum poderia me proporcionar, e eu sou muito grata ao destino por me trazer até aqui, por mais doloroso que fosse todo esse processo, Camus.

Jordana sorria, e logo o ruivo também esboçou um pequeno sorriso, beijando-a carinhosamente em seguida; o bilhete veio em poucos minutos à mão da garota:

"_Nesse caso, eu também sou muito grato a ele."_

Os dois se abraçaram, e Jordana sentiu seus olhos embaçarem. Encontrara a felicidade nos braços do guardião do demônio que mais abominava dentre os Senhores, logo Camus, que a inspirara a lutar contra a negatividade de seus momentos menos favoráveis. Sua vida inteira ficara para trás, mas ela recebera uma novinha em folha.

"Eu posso terminar a pós aqui mais para a frente... pedir transferência, me virar! Mas nunca mais irei me lamentar por causa da infelicidade..."

Camus afagou suas costas, para ter o carinho retribuído por ela. Jordana pensou nele, nos demais Senhores, nas outras garotas, e na teia que unira a todos ali, para um objetivo maior. Sorriu.

"Afinal, nunca estive tão próxima, e tão distante dela como agora... graças a todos vocês."

A lua se escondia lá fora, gradualmente dando lugar à alvorada; logo eles se juntariam aos outros na fortaleza, no início de um novo dia, e de uma nova aventura.

_**FIM**_

* * *

_Meus agradecimentos a quem acompanhou esse gaiden até o final, espero que ele tenha ajudado a conhecer melhor a Jordana! Abraços a todos!_


End file.
